Petrova & Salvatore
by julsm7
Summary: A series of one shorts following the Petrova doppelgangers and their relationships with Damon Salvatore's ancestors/doppelgangers.
1. Amara & Basileios

The first time Amara Petrova met Basileios Salvatore was when she first joined the Travelers at the tender age of fifteen. He was the leader of the Travelers, and the most handsome man Amara had ever seen, with his ice blue eyes and raven black hair, she fell for him almost instantaneously.

He charmed his way into her heart and bed, promising her he would wed her and make her his partner in all things including leading the Travelers. It all felt like a sweet and blissful dream, but it was just that, a dream, because when Basileios learned she was pregnant he told her the truth. He was not who he said he was. He was not a Traveler, he was a part of a secret coven working to take down the Travelers by befriending them and becoming their leader so he could learn their secrets.

Amara was utterly heartbroken, what was she going to do? She was pregnant with Basileios's baby, and when the Travelers learned the truth about him, they would surely kill her and the baby.

He knew she was frightened so he sent her away to a remote part of the woods to be taken care of by his mother, Alexandra, until the baby was born.

Five full moons later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named, Akakios. He was everything a mother could ever want in a baby, he was healthy, cheerful, and rarely ever cried. But her happiness was short lived, because when she returned to the Travelers camp she learned that they had found out about Basilieos secret identity and poured poison down his throat by force, killing him. Shortly after that they killed his mother.

Amara knew they would figure out Akakios was Basilieos's son and kill them both. So she sent him away with her companion, Agape, and made the Travelers think he had gotten sick and died. For years she mourned for Basilieos, their son Akakios that she had been robbed of the chance of raising, and Alexandra the women who had helped her bring Akakios into the world.

Soon she slowly moved up the ranks over time, going from a almost nothing in the Travelers social circle, to being a maid to Quetsiyah, a very powerful Traveler.

Soon after she meet ,Silas, Quetsiyah's fiancé and Basileios's distance cousin. Over time she came to believe she could love again, even if she did not love Silas as much as she loved Basilieos.

**This will be a short story series that will probably only have four more chapters. XOXO Juls**


	2. Laetita & Calixtus

In the year 552 AD during the reign of,Emperor Justinian I, Calixtus Salvatore wed Laetitia Petrova against her will during the Gothic War. Calixtus was ordered by Emperor Justinian I to marry Laetitia because she was the niece of Totila, King Of The Ostrogoths, and she would help keep the people loyal to him. Justinian believed that Calixtus would be able to get Laetitia to convince the Ostrogoths to proclaim him as their leader and submit to his will,but he was wrong. Calixtus may have been proclaimed the handsomest man in Justinian's army,(because of his black hair and ice blue eyes)but he could not charm Laetitia to share his bed let alone proclaim Justinian her ruler. Over time though, Calixtus and Laetita's relationship flourished when they learned that after only spending one night together, Laetita was pregnant. But their joy didn't last,because Laetita died giving birth to a baby girl named,Liberia,who was sent away to Greece after her father was killed in battle. Many years later a monument was created in honor of Calixtus and Laetita,since their marriage changed the world,without them knowing it.

**I know this one is probably boring and not very good,but it was hard to create a story, since we know nothing about the doppelganger that was born in between Amara and Tatia. But I will try to make my story about Tatia a lot better. XOXO Jewel **


	3. Tatia & Ragnar

Tatia Petrova was the most beautiful women in her village, with her long dark bourbon brown hair and matching eyes with tan skin. She knew it and so did all the village men including, Bjorn 'Steelskin' Salvatore, the village hero.

Tatia knew of Bjorn's feelings for her and that he would soon seek her hand in marriage, but she did not wish to be the wife of Bjorn, she wished to marry Ragnar 'Ravenclaw' Salvatore, Bjorn's brother.

Ragnar was everything she wanted in a man, a fierce warrior, a devilishly handsome man and devoted solely to her. They had planned to marry in the spring because soon Ragnar would be leaving to raid the Anglo-Saxon coast line. He would be gone for months, and Tatia wished to be his wife before then in case he did not return to her. But it seemed that would not happen, for she knew what her parents thought of Ragnar. He was not the hero of the village, and her parents would not except anything less then a hero for the family. They would only except the union of marriage if Tatia was with Bjorn, not Ragnar.

When the day came where she was married to Bjorn, she wept, and it was not tears of joy. She wept getting ready, during the ceremony and during the bedding.

She hated Bjorn, he didn't seem to care she was in love with Ragnar, he just wanted her to keep his bed warm at night and use her as he pleased. It didn't matter to him if Ragnar returned Tatia's love and wished to marry her. She was Bjorn's wife now and there was nothing anyone could do.

Tatia finally left Bjorn him though when he struck her, after she told him she was pregnant. He had claimed that she had slept with Ragnar and that the babe she carried in her womb was not his, but a sign of her infidelity. She wished it was Ragnar's baby though, but she loved the babe all the same.

Her parents allowed Tatia to stay with them until the child was born. They said that she had to return to Bjorn though, or be cast out of the village. They also said they would not let their family be disgraced by the fact their daughter was getting a divorce.

So after Tatia gave birth to her daughter, Helga, her parents sent her back into the arms of her abuser. And when she returned to him he was the worst he could possibly be, he hit her when ever he wished. He told her that she brought this on her self by being unfaithful and leaving him.

He did everything he possibly could to be cruel towards her. There was one thing he never did though, he never raised a hand towards Helga.

Tatia was worried when she returned that Bjorn would abuse Helga as well, but he didn't. Maybe it was because he thought she was Ragnar's daughter and that made her family, even if she wasn't his. Either way Tatia was glad Helga was spared Bjorn's cruelty.

After a year of suffering at Bjorn's hands, Tatia thought she had found away to escape from Bjorn with Helga.

Ragnar was returning from across the sea and she was hoping that when he learned what Bjorn was doing to her, he would take Helga and Tatia away and wed her like they had originally planned. Her hope was crushed though when Ragnar arrived back with his new bride. Her name was ,Gerda Lothbrok, she was beautiful with raven black hair and piercing green eyes,and Tatia envied her, not only for marrying Ragnar but for being able to not worry about being struck by her husband or being called a whore. When Tatia met Gerda she acted like she was overjoyed that she married Ragnar but she felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest and stabbed it with a sword. Tatia now knew that the only way to escape Bjorn was for one of them to die and she knew that she would have to wait, because she would never end her own life because of Helga, and Bjorn was called the village hero for a reason.

So for months Tatia suffered from heartbreak and by the hands of her husband until finally Bjorn slipped up. He hit her on her face, (he always struck her in places that could be hide by her clothes.) And because of this mistake Ragnar found out about what Bjorn had been doing to her, and flew into a blind rage and killed Bjorn by accident when he was fighting the villagers found out they called for Ragnar's head calling him 'Ragnar The Kinslayer', and because of this Ragnar and ,a now pregnant Gerda, was forced to flee back across the sea to live with Ragnar's distant cousins.

Shortly after they left Tatia burned Bjorn's body and as his body burned, Tatia felt the other villagers eyes on her expecting her to jump onto the funeral pyre and burn with her husband as most widows do. But Tatia didn't, she just watched his body burn and felt relieved that his was out of her life for good. A few months after that Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson showed interest in her. They attempted to charm her and one of them did after trying for over several years. But her love for Ragnar never left her and when she told Elijah that she loved him,she didn't lie, but it didn't mean she didn't see Ragnar's face when Elijah ended her life.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Also I would like to thank my lovely beta for editing this chapter.**

**XOXO Juls**


End file.
